Budapest
by TheSilverUnicorn
Summary: This is a prequel to the Avengers. Ever wondered how Natasha and Clint where picked for the Avengers Insinuative? Ever wondered about Natasha and Clint's sexual back history? Why are they so close? Well here is the story of Budapest! 5 Chapters available NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hawkeye's new beginning (**_A Hawkeye and Black Widow Story_**) This Chapter Is Rated (T)** Sexual References & Adult Themes

The Team Of Intelligence. Chapter 1 - At the roundtable

"Mr Fury" Clint eagerly asked "Who is on the team of intelligence?"

Nick stood up from his chair at the round table. "People" he said sternly

"But sir" Clint said with a concern "Isn't Natasha, The Black Widow going to be on this mission with us?"

"Yes that is true" Nick replied

"Sir this is madness! she is a trained killer." Clint angrily said

"Yes and a very good one too. You may just be jealous that she can kill better than you Mr Barton but that is not my problem. Stand to you'r post Barton and ask no more questions" Nick said while walking out the door.

Clint was confused and not sure if he truly was convinced that Natasha was the best person out there for the job. Clint was a humble man. He always knew his place and took orders when told. He would never disrespected anyone especially a girl. but he just didn't trust a killer. What if she was a double agent, A double agent for the opposite side? She could be trouble… He walked out of the round room and headed for his room. He took off this leather jacket and stood there in his grey singlet. He looked up to the mirror on his wall next to his bed. There were heaps of things stuck on to the mirror. There was an army dog tag, a letter from his little sister and a photo of him and his girlfriend well ex girlfriend. His girlfriend was killed in Iraq. She was the only nurse who actually cared for the troops and after Clint had been shot in the leg he was in intensive care with her all the time. Jessica was only 22 when she died. She was brutally killed while out on the field. She stepped on a land mine and was announced dead. Clint had never forgotten that day. The day he saw his beloved girlfriend get killed in battle. He was going to propose to her that next week they where going to be sent back to the U.S.A. They were going to start a family. Then Nick Fury came in and asked Clint to join the intelligence squad where he had major skills in archery. Clint lightly touched the photo of him and his girlfriend. A tear slowly dripped down his cheek. He took a breath in and wiped his face. He was not over the fact that she was gone. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Clint woke up the next morning to see a letter beside his bed. He rolled on to his side and picked up the letter and stared to read.

_Dear Mr C. Barton_

_We are afraid to say that Daisy Barton at the age of 13 years old has been declared missing. The New York Police Department NYPD is on the case to find her. In the mean time we found a leather bracelet left in her room which has her name on it. We have sent it to you for safe keeping. A note was left beside the string bracelet to say "Give this to Clint" We have done so in her will. _

_Sorry for this inconvenience_

_sincerely NYPD_

Clint Picked up the bracelet and slipped it onto his wrist. He was devastated. He walked into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. He started to cry over the fact that she was missing. Daisy was his best friend as well as younger sister. They would do everything together. When he told her he was leaving for S.H.I.E.L.D she wept for days. It was no surprise she had run away. Clint breathed in and lifted his head up to look at the mirror in front of him.

"What has happened to me. Everything is going the wrong way" He said under his breath.

There was a knock at the door. Who could that be?

He straightened up and grabbed a black hoodie and put it on and headed towards the door. He opened the door and peeked out. It was Natasha. He quickly pulled back behind the door.

"Clint Barton i need to talk to you" Natasha said

Clint opened the door again. Natasha was wearing a skin tight spandex jumpsuit. Quite revealing and didn't look like an army trooper's outfit.

"Heeey…" Clint said uneasily while sliding his hand thought his light brown hair and leaning against the door.

"Yes i should think so" Natasha said while looking at what he was wearing.

"Just came to say that there is a meeting on in 5 minutes at the round table. You better be there….or i will come back with my gun…" Natasha told him

"Haha well i better get going then.. i don't want to have a gun to my head" Clint humorously said. Clint Closed the door and became a bit scared of her. but what is the worst she can do? it couldn't be much right?

Training. Chapter 2 - At The Roundtable

Clint ran though the door to see that the meeting had already started. He smiled anxiously and quickly walked over to his seat.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Barton" Nick Fury said standing at the front of the table. Clint just kind of smiled and then hung his head low. Clint looked around the table. There was a Master Scientist, a Bomb expert, a Gunman, a Pilot, The assassin and him self the Archer.

"Today we will be starting the partners training task. You will run though some drills with you'r partner that you will be fighting with during the battle. They will be you'r guard and helper though out the mission." Nick announced

"But sir we don't know who we are partners with?" Natasha slightly asked.

"Yes i am getting to that" Nick said sternly. Clint giggled to him self. Natasha looked at him with a serious face. Clint coughed.

"Sorry continue sir" Clint replied

"Ok partners are Jackelle and Hersford you two are together. Raymond and Capt. Nicholas you two are partners and Natasha and Clint you two are partners." Nick said

"Haha thats funny sir good joke. but seriously who am i with?" Clint asked

"Natasha is you'r partner Mr Barton do you not understand?" Nick replied.

"Uhhm yes sir i do understand. it's just that…" Clint said. Natasha looked over to him. He didn't actually realise how beautiful her eyes were before.

"Nothing sir…nothing to worry about" Clint corrected.

"Good then. Off to the training ground with you" Nick said.

Clint and Natasha walked down the corridor to the training grounds. Clint stared at Natasha while they were walking.

"Is there something so interesting about me that you have to stare at me Mr Barton!" Natasha exclaimed

"No.. no I'm sorry miss" Clint said. Clint turned away.

"I just thought you looked really nice today…" Clint told her

"Well thats very nice.. but we have just met and i can't handle all of this flirty business today" Natasha said

"Oh…yes of course miss" Clint said

"Also you can drop the miss. Please call me Natasha" Natasha said

"Alright then…Natasha" Clint said cheekily. Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed the button to enter the training arena. The two sliding doors opened to a beautiful lush green field. full of trees and equipment. There was kick boxing material,a Boxing ring, an army obstacle corse and a few archery targets. Finally something Clint is good at. Archery! Clint walked over the the boxing ring with Natasha. They got ready for business. Clint made the first move and tried to punch her in the face. She quickly grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto the ground in a second.

"What? how the hell did you do that?" Clint asked her. Natasha winked at him "Secretes darling" Natasha replied. Clint sat there looking confused. He got up and signalled for the next guy to enter the ring. Hersford entered the ring. Natasha went to her corner and bent over to grab towel.

"Are you staring at my ass Clint? Because i know you are" Natasha angrily told him

"Uhhh…no…" Clint replied but of course he was. Natasha rolled her eyes again. Natasha wiped out all of her opponents in under 4 seconds flat! she was one amazing assassin! Clint thought.

A siren was heard and everybody stopped. Red flashing lights were going off everywhere nobody knew what was happening.

"WARNING EMEGANCY ATTACK ON BASE GET TO MISSION" was being heard screaming all over the building. Clint and Natasha ran over to one of the fighter jets and took off to go to Budapest and fight for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/3**

Clint and Natasha landed in Budapest and ran straight to Nick Fury who had also just landed. He handed them both there're weapons, Natasha had two hand guns and a third strapped to her leg along with and utility belt with a grenade, Matches and a small box of flammable oil. Clint was handed a bow and arrow kit, But this one looked strange? It had a whole lot of buttons at the back of the arrow holder. He could change what exploded or flung out of each arrow. He tested his bow with an arrow, He pulled back on the string and let go of the arrow flinging it into the air. The arrow landed on to the grownd and in 3 seconds it exploded.

"I think I'm going to like this kit" Clint said with a smile.

"Yeah well don't get too carried away. We do have a battle to win Clint" Natasha said.

Clint and Natasha stood beside each other waiting for orders from Nick Fury. He was looking over some papers of plans.

"Humm… This isn't going to be easy, It's not like we have planed." Nick said with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter sir?" Natasha asked.

Nick paused " They need a secret weapon that we have. Unfortunately we can't hide the weapon because we need her." Nick said.

"Her?" Clint said confused.

"Yes…Natasha.. You are the secret weapon. They need you on their side to win the battle and claim victory over the government. Basically you need to be with us at all times" Nick told them.

"Sir i won't let her out of my site. I will keep her safe even if it involves my life to be at risk." Clint said seriously. Natasha looked at him with surprise.

"Alright Barton. Guard her with you'r life. If she disappears then you will be to blame" Nick said.

"Yes Sir. Awaiting commands sir." Clint said while saluting.

"Natasha & Clint you two will be at second ground. You'r base will be at the old cottage east of the landing panel." Nick told them. Natasha and clint ran off to the small cottage. It was a small, brown and grey brick cottage that looked a bit worn down. It was surrounded by a few trees. There were a few barrels to crouch behind for shelter and the could obviously go in to the cottage and shoot from the windows. Clint and Natasha ran over to the barrels and waited.

"Was it true what you said back there… You know about you putting you'r life in front of mine just to save me from being killed?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Yes… It's my duty… and i like you." Clint said.

"You like me?" Natasha replied with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"I mean..I like you….to not be killed." Clint said correcting himself. Natasha looked at Clint knew he was lying. Clint saw the first bullet and he quickly spun around the corner of the barrel and shot an arrow which hit the target perfectly.

"Nice shot Barton" Natasha complemented him.

"Huh..Oh yes.. thanks Tash" Clint replied. Natasha looked back at clint again this time smiling.

"Tash.. Thats the name you call me? It's cute." Natasha said smiling at him. A gun shot blasted right over the top of the barrel and just missed Natasha.

"TASH LOOK OUT!" Clint yelled. Natasha ducked right in time to miss another bullet which passed her right hip.

"Haha it's getting nasty out here. Lets dive into the cottage." Clint told Natasha. Natasha nodded and followed Clint. They were now inside the cottage alone.

"So Clint" Natasha flirtatiously said

"I was wondering. If we come out of this alive do you maybe want to have dinner together?" Natasha continued. She walked over to Clint and grabbed on to his utility belt and pulled it towards her. She and Clint were only little apart from each other.

"Oh uh ok." Clint said stuttering because she was falling for him and was abnormally close. Natasha smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Clint was in love again. He never knew that this would happen between them. Natasha pulled away slowly. She let go of his belt and wrapped her arms around his neck, Clint wrapped his arms around her hips. He dove in for another kiss. This time they got more into it and started to make out. Clint pushed shed against the wall. She ran her arms though his hair and he slid his hands up her back. Suddenly a bomb was heard. Only a couple of yards away. They both stopped immediately.

"Oh yeah right.. we are in a war zone" Clint said stupidly.

"No shit sherlock" Natasha replied. They both giggled and walked back outside. Clint grabbed her hand as they walked out onto the battle field again. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered good luck in her ear. She smiled. Clint loved it when Tasha smiled. She was like a ray of sun just lit you up and made you all warm and fuzzy inside. Natasha ran over to her post. Clint was climbing up a tree near by to get a better shot at shooting the enemy. Then Clint heard something. another rustling coming from the tree next to him. He moved the branch away from view and squinted. He saw a kidnapper from the other side.

"TASHA LOOK OUT!" Clint yelled. But it was too late. Clint was struck by a poison dart and he luckily fell onto another branch which caught his fall. Natasha was knocked out by smelling alcohol. The kidnapper took Natasha over his shoulder. Clint didn't know where she was taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clint woke up and found himself still in the tree. All of the bombs and shooting had stopped? What had happened. He couldn't quite remember what happened before he was shot with that poison dart. He sat up and swung down from the branch he was on. He landed on the dry dirt ground in a crouched position. He straightened him self out. Clint heard talking. He quickly whipped out his bow and arrow and had it in the brace position ready to shoot anything that got in his way. Then he turned the corner to find Nick Fury. He lowered his arrow.

"Barton! Where were you?" Nick shouted.

"Uh i was… Up a tree?" Clint replied yet still unsteady on his feet.

"Up a tree?" Nick questioned him.

"Yes.. I was..I was..I…" Clint was stuttering still trying to figure out what had happened.

"I…NATASHA! She was kidnapped! Sir we need to find her quickly!" Clint exclaimed

"You let her go when i told you not to? Mr Barton you have made a fool out of S.H.I.E.L.D!" Nick shouted at him

"Sir i will do anything to get her back. I promise!" Clint pleaded

"Well then Barton. You have to find Natasha. I will send some SWAT members with you. If she doesn't want to come back for some reason or is brain washed… You will have to kill her" Nick said. Clint felt sick at the idea of killing Natasha. She was his love, His soul mate. He would never kill her. But he had his orders to do so.

"….Yes sir" Clint said

A couple of hours had passed by. With Natasha missing it was almost no hope. Then clint found a trail of blood leading to some where. He signalled to the S.W.A.T team to follow him. As they did so Clint got out his bow and arrow again. The trail of blood lead to a cave that had been partly re-built. Clint kicked though a wooden plank blocking the entrance. It was really dark so the S.W.A.T team turned on the night vision lasers. Clint put on his sunglasses. Clint's glasses went just sunglasses, They also detected mass,area,hight and had a night vision mode. They walked down the cave way. Then they spotted a torch, they must be close now thought Clint. He saw movement coming from a corner of the cave. He pulled out his bow and arrow again. The shadow of a person. Clint called out "Natasha? Is that you" There was a silence. The sound of chain rattling came from the corner.

"Hello? Who's there?" a woman's weak voice called out.

"Natasha Romanoff is that you?" Clint asked cautiously.

"Yes thats me" The woman said.

"Natasha?" Clint said. Clint ran over to the dark corner. He turned of his light. It was Natasha. Her wrists and ankles were clamped together with metal cuffs. Her leather outfit was torn all over. It looked like someone had cut though her jumpsuit. Her arms and legs had cuts and slashes all over, She had a bruise on her eye and her hair had been cut short. Clint was terrified of the state she was in. Clint bent down and gave Natasha a hug.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry for letting you go. I should have stayed with you. Im so so sorry Natasha." Clint mumbled

"Wait who are you?" Natasha said pushing Clint away. Clint backed off and stood up.

"No Natasha. No please….please say you remember me" Clint pleaded.

"No I'm sorry..I don't know you" Natasha said. Clint started to tear up. He walked over to the wall opposite Natasha. He put his hands and his head against the wall. Clint was taken by surprise. He cried and hit the wall with frustration. After a while Clint turned around to face Natasha again. He reached for his bow and arrow. He placed it into the braced position. A tear rolled down Natasha's face. He couldn't bare to do this.

"Im sorry Tasha. But i have my orders" Clint said.

"No please..no" Natasha pleaded. Her eyes were full of tears.

Clint let go of the arrow.

***************************************************************************************************************CHAPTER 4 COMMING SOON! ************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Clint let go of the arrow. He swerved it around Natasha missing her by an inch. He shot a guard who had sneakily walked up behind Natasha.

"WE HAVE BEEN NOTICED! SHOOT TO KILL MEN!" Clint yells out. Natasha edged her way back to the cave wall. She was terrified. She grabbed her knees and shut her eyes, Her fingers dug into her knees. Clint shot another guard and then quickly turned around to face Natasha.

"Tasha it's ok! Look at me Natasha Romanoff you are going to be fine just grab my hand and we will get out of here." Clint told Natasha. Clint grabbed her hand and Natasha got up and ran with him. Natasha looked back at all the men falling to their feet and dying. A memory flashed back into her head, It was the memory of seeing her mentor die in proper battle, Her first real death and war. She suddenly stopped and fell on her hands and knees to the ground. She lifted her hands to reach her face. She put her index fingers on her temples. Natasha was on the ground screaming. Clint looked back in terror.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not loosing another love." Clint said while looking at Natasha. Clint bent down and grabbed Natasha and carried her in his arms. He made it to the end of the cave. Clint stood there with Natasha in his arms, It was picturesque like a hero saving their girlfriend. But Clint didn't know what to call Natasha? Was she his girlfriend,lover or partner? Clint let Natasha's legs free from his grasp. Clint sat down. He placed Natasha on the ground letting her head rest on his lap. He took off his arrow holder and placed it on the ground beside himself. Natasha opened her eyes. Clint looked into her misty emerald green eyes.

"Thank you for saving me.." Natasha said weakly. "Clint..Im so sorry that i forgot you'r name. They played with my mind. They brainwashed me into only thinking about fighting for them." Natasha said again. A S.W.A.T member came out of the cave.

"All clear sir. They have been captured and are going back to base camp with us" a S.W.A.T member told Clint. Clint nodded and the S.W.A.T member walked off. Clint looked back down at Natasha.

"Tasha I'm sorry for letting you go. Im sorry for not protecting you." Clint said. His voice went croaky as he held back the emotion. Clint brushed Natasha's auburn red hair out of the way of her eyes. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go. see you at base" Clint said. Clint stood up, grabbed his arrow holder and started walking back to base camp. Natasha sat up and turned to look at Clint.

"Clint!" Natasha called out. Clint turned back to face her.

"I love you" Natasha said. Clint looked surprised and then smiled.

"I love you too Tasha" said Clint. He turned back and smiled to himself.

_**The Next Day - At the air port…**_

Clint grabbed his Army bag and headed for the terminal. He looked up at the plane roster times.

_Flight BAI 9946_

_Gate 3_

_at 8:53 am_

_to_

_Manhattan,New York,USA_

Clint looked down from the screen to see Natasha standing at the window across the isle from him. She wore a light blue t-shit which was covered by a black leather jacket only showing the top of the v-neck shirt, she also wore black skinny leg jeans with black,heel,laced boots and a blue ribbon in her vibrant red hair. Natasha looked over to Clint. Clint smiled and walked over to her. Natasha turned and smiled uneasily.

"Hey Clint" Natasha said

"Hey..Whats the Matter" Clint said while putting his bags down beside him.

"Uh um nothing,nothing at all. Everything is alright." Natasha said uneasily again.

"No Tasha something is wrong" Clint asked her.

"Well um there are 2 things actually. well one is that Nick Fury has asked you and I to join a group called the Avengers. Apparently there was an object found last week that has been making high power shocks which can he felt though out the universe and we have been called out for duty to find these specialists around the world." Natasha said smiling.

"Thats great! we will be on the same project together. whats he other one?" Clint asked.

"Well this is hard to tell you but… you'r sisters body has been found." Natasha told Clint. Clint had blanked out. He looked back to Natasha.

"Why were you the one to tell me this? Why wan't it Nick or one of the soldiers!?" Clint shouted

"I don't know!? Clint calm down! Nick told me to tell y.." Natasha said

"I DON'T CARE WHO TOLD YOU!" Clint cut off Natasha's sentence. Clint picked up his bags and headed for the gate door. as Natasha watched him leave she held he hand up to her mouth and tears glided down her cheeks. She leaned against the window and took a breath in.

"I thought this was the start of something" Natasha whispered.

_**THE END!**_

_so basically my story ends up here. The Avengers movie (2012) is basically a continuation of this. Follow me for more Fan fictions! Thank you for reading this Fan fiction. Tell me how you thought of it in a review. It only takes seconds of you'r time. xx_

_Love TheSilverUnicorn xox_


End file.
